


mad warm when you get close

by brbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: The sound of Donghyuck’s voice talking his ear off as soon as he's home, reprimanding him for not knowing how to take care of himself echoes in his mind. Mark can take a few minutes of lecturing on his questionable choices if it means that Donghyuck will eventually pull him inside and help him get warm again.





	mad warm when you get close

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came out of nowhere, guess I missed writing my favourite boys >.<  
>    
> Massive thank you to my other half, Julia, for putting up with me and helping me out everytime T.T I love you ♡

The night sky is dark and heavy with clouds, Mark looks up as the cold wind hits him and sighs, realising he won't get home before it starts pouring rain.

He tries to walk faster, fixing the cap on his head, as the first droplets of water fall onto his shoulder. At least his lenses were going to be dry enough for him not to bump into a street lamp.

The sound of Donghyuck’s voice talking his ear off as soon as he's home, reprimanding him for not knowing how to take care of himself echoes in his mind. He laughs, he really does _need_ to be more organized. His boyfriend was right they did buy that _ridiculous_ small looking umbrella for a reason, and Mark _did_ own a backpack big enough to carry it.

Mark can take a few minutes of lecturing on his questionable choices if it means that Donghyuck will eventually pull him inside and help him get warm again.

The rain is heavy and painfully cold against his skin and he is beginning to hate himself for making this regrettable decision, but as he increases his pace he can already recognize Donghyuck's street. He'll be there in just a few more minutes, he just hopes Donghyuck won't be asleep – because waking up a sleepy Donghyuck is almost impossible.

Inside the building, Mark takes off his drenched cap and his glasses, taking the time to put them back in their case. Once in the elevator,  he realises the AC is on and prays that this would not come back to bite him in the ass in the form of a flu. When the elevator doors open at his destination, his fingers barely touch the door handle before the door springs open.

Mark blushes and smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“You are so fucking stupid.” Donghyuck says, sounding equal parts annoyed and fond.

“I have nothing to say in my defence.”

The boy's warm hand curls around his wrist as he pulls him inside, wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to Mark’s skin as he moves. “You could've waited for the rain to stop.”

“But I said fifteen minutes.” Mark reasons. “And you were waiting for me.”

This time, it's Donghyuck's turn to blush. “Go shower, dumbass. I will have some dry clothes waiting for you when you are done.”

Mark blows him a kiss on his way to the bathroom.

The hot water relaxes his tense muscles and leaves his head foggy with sleepiness, he washes himself with Donghyuck's body wash and sighs contently when surrounded by his favourite scent.

Mark is _tired_ , having worked two shifts in the convenience store to cover for Yukhei, who was out on yet another blind date. Personally, Mark has no clue how he did it, because he himself has barely any time on his hands, going straight to class after his shifts and skipping lunch to finish one his assignments.

All he wants to do right now is have his reward for all that hard work, pull his boyfriend closer and sleep soundlessly for at least eight hours.

When he leaves the bathroom, with a white fluffy towel secured around his hips, Donghyuck is indeed waiting for him with a change of clean, dry clothes.

“Thank you, baby.” Mark says, dropping the towel as soon as Donghyuck hands him his sweatpants. Donghyuck rolls his eyes in mock irritation, but Mark knows he's amused. He puts on his boyfriends shirt, kicking the towel to the corner of the room.

“Are you going to clean that up?”

Mark nods. “Later.” He suppresses a yawn, throwing himself on the bed. “I am so tired.”

Donghyuck's face softens. “You work too much.”

“I just a need a quick nap,” Mark says. “Lay down with me.”

Donghyuck crawls into the bed beside him, snuggling up against Mark’s body and slipping a warm hand underneath his shirt to caress his tummy. The boy inhales softly. “Are going to stay the night?”

“If that's what you want.”

“I always want you to stay.”

Mark circles Donghyuck's waist and pulls him closer as the boy nudges at his jawline with his nose like a little cat. “Then I will.” He replies, pulling up the duvet around the both of them. “I think I'm coming down with a cold.”

Donghyuck snorts. “You think?” He teases, lips rubbing against Mark's neck as he talks. “It's what you deserve for being such a  reckless dumbass and walking 20 minutes in the pouring rain.”

“Mean.” Mark pouts. “If I get sick you will get no kisses, I refuse to be responsible for the spreading of my illness.”

Supporting himself on his elbows Donghyuck shifts to make direct eye contact with the boy beneath him. “Oh no. What will I do then? Find someone else to kiss, perhaps? Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Mark blinks, fighting to keep his eyes open as his lids keep lulling to a close, finding the energy to roll the two of them over he cages Donghyuck under him. “What?” Mark questions, holding Donghyuck's arms above his head. The boy smells like lavender.

“I am a kisser.” Donghyuck tries to shrug. “I need kisses all the time or else I will pass out.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “You are mine, though.”

And it's not news to anyone how Mark feels because he wears his heart on his sleeve, his boyfriend is sensitive and needs to be validated.

Nonetheless, the intensity of it takes him by surprise. He knows they are kidding, but there's a tiny voice in his head screaming at him to not let anyone touch _his_ Donghyuck.

“Don't get all alpha on me now.”

Donghyuck arches an eyebrow and giggles when Mark lowers his head and kisses his cheek, slightly wet hair dragging across his temple. “Weren't you tired?”

“I have more important things to do now than sleep.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck squirms under him trying to find a position that doesn't result in a deadly cramp in the next few minutes. He spreads his legs and Mark fits in between his thighs like a lost puzzle piece.  “Like what?”

“You.” Mark says, seriously.

Donghyuck giggles again. “Dork.”

He lets go of Donghyuck's hands so he can support himself properly instead of crushing him with his weight and in a matter of seconds, Donghyuck has both hands cradling Mark’s jaw.

“You are such a dork.” He repeats, thumbing at Mark's cheekbones and so he turns his face slightly and presses a kiss onto the palm of Donghyuck's hand.

“You love me though, don't you?” He asks, lowering his head as he waits for the answer that he already knows.

He inhales deeply and his heart throbs inside his chest recognising Donghyuck's scent. He smells like lavender and warmth even though the weather is ice cold outside their little bubble of heat.

Donghyuck presses his fingertips to Mark's scalp, bringing him closer and closer and closer until their lips are touching lightly. “I do.”

Their kisses are always slow at first, because Donghyuck is a tease and he likes to make Mark go mad before he lets him taste his tongue.

It always starts with him enveloping Mark's bottom lip in between his full ones, suckling on it, his hands tightening around him as he slots their lips together more. One of his legs slowly wrapping itself around Mark's waist.

Then, Mark melts and sighs into the kiss and it changes.

Donghyuck opens his mouth and Mark's tongue comes alive as he licks the swell of his upper lip and curls his tongue on the roof of his mouth making him giggle and moan at the same time. Mark's hand finds their way to Donghyuck's waist and the soft skin there, squeezing it.

“Babe.” Donghyuck moans against his lips, but Mark shuts him up again with a more urgent kiss, he sucks Donghyuck's tongue into his mouth. A groan forming in the back of his throat when he feels the way his boyfriend squirms under him, now wrapping his other leg around Mark's lower back.

He pulls back, needing air, but Donghyuck keeps going, licking Mark's jawline until his swollen spit slick lips are wrapping around his earlobe. When he deems himself satisfied he drags his mouth down again, at a very slow pace, kissing and licking Mark's neck and biting into his shoulder. Mark pants and moves his hand to hold at Donghyuck's jaw, directing his face towards him again.

Their kiss is hotter, wetter, more of a mess than before, so Donghyuck's hands drop to Mark's back, underneath his shirt, and he sinks his nails into the skin making his back arch in pleasure and pain. “Baby.” Mark reprimands, he bites into the boy's bottom lip as revenge and gets a loud moan in response.

He punches Mark's shoulder lightly. “Asshole.”

“You started it.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, slotting their mouth together once more, slow and tender. Mark licks the indentations on Donghyuck's bottom lip to soothe the sensation, but his boyfriend is having none of it as he brings one hand to Mark's hair and holds on it a little too strongly, it doesn't really _hurt,_ but it stings a little.

Mark pulls away from Donghyuck's addicting lips.

“Stop trying to hurt me while I kiss you!”

Donghyuck presses his lips together in a straight line. “Don't kink shame me.”

“You know what?”

“What?” Donghyuck challenges.

“Maybe you don't deserve any more kisses!” He says, moving to kneel on the bed as he finds a way to escape Donghyuck's embrace. When finally free, he has barely enough time to savour the freedom before Donghyuck is on top of him, Mark's head a centimetre away from hanging off the bed.

“You don't get to decide how many kisses I get.” Donghyuck whines and starts to pepper them all around Mark's face yet again. His cheeks, his forehead, his mouth and the tip of his nose. “I love kissing you.” he whispers.

“And I love you.” Mark replies, yawning.

Donghyuck laughs. “You really do work _too much._ ” He says, “Let’s get you to bed.”

He shifts their positions on the bed. This time, Mark snuggles comfortably on Donghyuck's chest. His lips are tingling and missing having his boyfriend's ones against them already, but his body is also shutting down and needing sleep without his permission.

He lets out a puff of air as Donghyuck starts to pet his damp hair, drawing circles on his scalp with his fingertips, little by little Mark's body relaxes and his eyes close and finally, finally he embraces the warmth of sleep with Donghyuck by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
